The legend of Harry Potter
by Hope12
Summary: In a time when all hope seems lost, a box is found that will change the future of the world and make legend reality. Centuries after 'the boy who lived' dissapeared he may be the only one who can save whats left of the world.
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Harry Potter Introduction Times of darkness The Harry potter books belong to J.K Rowling this does not belong to me  
  
These are the times that you most want to forget. These are the times were hope is slowly withering away to despair. The Dark side having taken over the world many years ago. The world is now such a place that if you were to see a smile, then it would be such a rear occurrences that it would leave you baffled for the rest of the day. If you could in fact call the day, day. The day was dark, not as dark as the night or dark in the same way. Dark because it lacked the warmth and brightness that the thing that was once called day had.  
  
But although I say that hope was withering away, this doesn't mean that it is lost completely. There are those who refuse to give in, they chose to risk there lives, there families lives, every thing they have (but like they always say, in a world controlled by the dark side what do they have that's worth keeping). They were a group that had been formed so many years ago that they couldn't say when, this groups name was 'The order of the phoenix'. It was a much loved tale that there had been a time when there had been no need for this group. This was a time of much joy to the people of earth. The order had always been there in times of need however. There were several stories of defeats of evil wizards that were kept alive only in this group since to attar such stories would usually cost one there life. The great phoenix had apparently defeated a very powerful and evil wizard that had terrorized the world. He had latter adopted and trained 'the boy who lived' Harry Potter. These stories how ever much they gave hope were considered by most to be just that, stories. 


	2. The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 1  
  
The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Mat had been working all day in the fields, plowing, it was hard work and the soil was poor. He and the other mugles of the world spent there days in hard labor so that the worlds wizards could eat and drink richly while they, well they might as well been animals. In fact that's exactly how most of the wizards had been brought up to believe. Mat tumbled onto his straw bed with the rest of his family, tomorrow would be a big day he had to make it unnoticed to the nearest Order of the Phoenix meeting place. He had over herd several of the Black guard talking. They had said that Malfoy was having an important meeting, all of the head Black gradus and Death Eaters would be there. He had almost lost his life just getting this piece of information. He had been mealy walking past the walled of stone seating area were the Black gradus ate and spent time talking over rather terrible things that Mat would have preferred not to think about. When he had over herd one of them saying that Osmar their areas head was going to a major gathering involving both the black grade and the Death Eaters. It was to be held in Azkaban castle in just a cupel more days. Mat shivered at the thought he had only seen Death Eaters on two occasions. On the first time that they came, that day all Mat and the rest of the muggles could here was desperate screams. When they left there were many Dark Grade and muggles that they never saw or herd from again. The second time, well that was after rumors of Order activity, they came looking for rebel Wizards, this of corse meant that even though the mugles had nothing to do with this, they suffered the most. This however had lead to Mats involvement with the order. He along with his new wizard friend Markus had convinced the rest of the order that if Mat could collect enough muggle support that they could help. Ever since he had been creeping around listening into Dark Guard conversations, in case any useful information came up. On this particular day he was rather unfortunate, he was listing so hard to there conversation that he didn't notice until it was to late that another member of the black guard had been watching. Before he could move the wizard had swooped down upon him and placed him under a full body bind. "What exactly do you think you are doing here muggle?" he had asked, his breath smelling of the sickly sweat aroma of meat and alcohol. Mat who hadn't tasted any in his lifetime could neither envy nor detest the thought of any of the luxuries the wizards had. "I'm sorry, your lordship. I am only a foolish muggle; I was on my way to the south field. I had stood on something and it made things uncomfortable, I only stoped to pull it out.I know I am not worthy to be in your presence. Please have mercy for I am only a muggle, I know I have no worth.. But I will work harder than ever and prove my worth you, oh great and powerful wizard and member of the black guard" Mat begged is face towards the ground, shacking with fear. The wizard luffed out of spiteful amusement. "You muggle are not worthy to have even a prickle in your foot. Me happy that it did not wither at your very filthy presence. Prove your worth; it seems that you have a lot to learn. You have no worth and you never will. I could kill you now and nothing and no one would care, fly's would lay there eggs on you, for that is the only worth you will ever have, to be consumed by nougats and I cant even surely say you are worthy of such a fate" with that the wizard released Mat before putting a painful curse on him that sent him to the ground from the agony. "Now get to work before I clean this world of you and your family". Mat didn't say anything he raised from the ground as fast as he could and ran. Still hugging his stomach from the pain he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Before the sun rose the next morning Mat got up and heeded out carefully and quietly through the fields. The order had created a hole in the Black guard's magical boundaries that only he knew about. He got to the edge of the field were things were clear, he would have to run the next 200 meters to the boundary's edge with out being seen. He squinted through the darkness; he could only just make out the outline of the two biggest trees between these to tress was a number of large boulders. Soon he would be in the forest, a place were no muggle would want to go even if they did escape. He peered around the corner of the tall growing wheat, I couldn't see anything, but then again all wizards were dressed in black you wouldn't be able to see them, but they could see you, all muggles had to were a light grey. He took one big breath and lunged into the open blackness, it had only been a few seconds but it felt like forever. He found the boulders. He searched around for a minute then spotted it, the hole, a small crake in one of the rocks, only just big enough for a person to fit through. I heaved him self on top of one of the smaller ones then leaped from that to the top of a taller one. The cold rock scaped against his skin as he squeezed through. He looked around him; he had been here only a few times before. The forest was deadly quiet. Half the trees were dead, every now and then he would here are rustle and he would have to force himself to stay calm and keep walking and this morning was just the same. As quietly as possible, as to go unnoticed by the dark creatures of the forest Mat moved on. Just as the sun was starting to peak its face over the horizon Mat found him self at the opening of a cave. He made his way into its dark and damp interior. To any one even a wizard this would seem like an ordinary cave, but it wasn't. Towards one of the sides about 50 meters into the cave mat cave to a small dent in the caves side as if some one had been hacking they're with a pyx. He knocked several times on a pressies place just above a little indent. He moved back a step and watched expectantly at the cave wall. Then the wall waved in then out as if a liquid and a face became clear. "Who wishes to pass?" it asked in a low growl "I do, Mat, muggle from the near by fields of Westridge fields" "Very well then Mat, muggle from the Westridge fields, enter" and with that the face caved in completely revealing a cave. That's strange thought matt, the tortures that usually stayed magically alit were out. He felt his way in; his face came in contact with several cobwebs as if no one had been there in months. Matt almost tumbled over a table that was lying on its side. CRAHS, he had just kicked into something glass breaking it. Suddenly the torches burst into life. What meat Mats eyes made him shudder, the inter place was in pieces. There were huge craters on every wall and all over the floor. It looked like a war had been fort. Mats stomach turned when I noticed the blood that had been used to write a message on the wall.  
  
To all those who dear to defy the dark lord, Malfoy, this is the only way things will end with the blood of you and your families splattered on the walls. If you are reading this message your end is near.  
  
Matt sank to his knees; this was once the order of the phoenix. Now it lay in ruins, all of them, Markus they would have been taken, tortured and eventually killed. He wiped the tear from his face. That wouldn't help, there was nothing he could do now, he didn't know how to get hold of any of the other order of the phoenix head quarters. A quite tap from behind him made him realise that he was not alone. Then he realised the message had said if you are reading this message your end is near he swerved around to see the bottom of a black clock, to here the sound of a swishing wand and a curse. Then all was black. 


	3. The Box of Lucius the First

Chapter 2  
  
The box of Lucius the first  
  
Mat awoke to find him self in darkness. It was so dark he could not see his own hands unless he held them right in front of his face. He didn't know were he was or why he was there. He wondered why they even bothered taking him; he was after all a useless muggle. They could want him for information. But that would mean that the others must not have told them anything. 'Well' he thought 'at least I can still find something positive about all of this, if they do want me then the others mustn't have told them what they wanted to know. I hope there still alive, they might be luckier if they weren't though'. Well he shore as hell wasn't going to tell them a thing. no matter what they did. he found him self wondering what tortures would await him. As the hours past he found him self pondering over what little information he knew, the only effect this had was to amplify his fears, the imagination may have once been considered a wonderful thing, but in his current situation, all he could think of were the worst possible outcomes. He himself knew that some of the out comes going through his mind was outrageous.. They were impossible.. Even in a world of impossibilities.and then he found himself doubting. This is what they wanted. They wanted to intimidate him into talking; well it wasn't going to work. He would never, but even he knew that he wouldn't last forever, he would eventually die or talk.. Both having the same eventual out come for himself.  
  
Mat hugged him self in an attempt to stay warm. He didn't know how long he'd been in there but going by the sound his stomach was making, it was well past dinner. He hadn't moved from the very spot he had first woken in nor had he dared make a sound. The clunking of heavy footsteps got his attention, they seemed to be coming from his right. A clicking noise was his only warning when light came streaming into the room momentarily blinding him in his futile attempts to see his captor. "So tell me, how exactly desperate are the rebels to resort to the level of needing help from muggles?" a cold deep voice asked. "I.I don't know what you're talking about.what rebels?" Mat asked "fool!" then the masked man muttered a curse, Mat didn't have time to register before pain like he had never felt ripped through the entire of his body, his muscles felt as if they were being torn apart, his very blood felt on fire. Then it was over his pain stoped completely. "Do you know who I am muggle? Of corse the likes of you would never come across the likes of me so I shell tell you. I am the heir to the Malfoy legacy.. To you have any idea what I'm saying. I hold your life in my hands just like I held the lives of your fellow rebels. They however refused to talk. there information would have been useful. but I lost my temper and now you. a muggle is my last resort.father was far from pleased. So you see muggle I will do what ever it takes to get the information out of you. You will not have the luxury of dieing as quick as the others" he paused as if waiting for Mat to say anything before continuing "Tell me muggle are you afraid. It must be terrifying to know that you will now be spending the rest of your miserable life being tortured and betraying the rebels you have voluntarily served. They will die because of you and theirs nothing you can do about it. oh and yes your fellow muggles will suffer because of your stupidity. All of the muggle settlements in the entire of the world will pay for your betrayal. my father and his father for generations have speared your lives because we are compassionate and this is how you repay us. All children below the age of 10 will be, exterminated" Mat peered up at the man with pure hate. there was however no point in saying anything. that would only lead to more pain. not just for him but maybe his people. "Muggle sentiment, stupid really, but a useful weapon, for every day that you do not tell me what I want to know ill dispose this world of muggles a year older than the day before. Now tell me are the lives of a few wizards worth more than so many muggles. You have a choice, the rebels you seem so intent on serving, or the thing they stand for, muggles they say are equal there for wouldn't I be right in saying that you should save the muggles". "Answer me fool, Crucio!" Mat would have given anything for it just to be over, and then it was. Mat looked up at evilness that stood before him " what do you wish to know I will answer as best I can" Mat spoke in a shaky voice, he was defeated, his stubbiness wasn't going to cost 10s of thousands there lives. "It seems that you have made the right choice your ordeal may soon be over". More footsteps this time litter got not only Mats attention but also the death eater and heir to everything. Mat could only just see past to the doorway were another man stood "ah my son. have you found a new rebel to question. I am glad to see so" there was a pause as the man came further into the room. Mat examined the man. if his inter being hadn't screamed of evilness he would have called his pointed features with blond hair.hansom. The man glanced down at him as if looking at dirt "a muggle?" "Yes father, it seems the rebels are resorting to the aid of muggles" the younger of the too said "the rebels are become to much of a nuisance.. Never in all of our reign have they dared such blatant defiance. But it is there last desperate attempt. every day they become weaker. yet" the older one peered at the younger one. "Yet what father" " I feel as if even in there moment of defeat they are a thorn in my side, stories have been circulating around the world. Stories of times before Lucius Malfoy the first. They speak of his silver box," he said, Mat seemed to go unnoticed although he listened intently. "But they are only stories. there is no box" the son turned to his father. "There is truth in the stories. but the box will be safe. I have sent a group of Death Eaters to find it. our great grandfather hide it well. But I can not risk it getting into the wrong hands" "but why. legends so ridiculous as the boy who lived. no such person could have existed" the older evil watched his son intently trying to gauge his reactions. "If the box falls into the wrong hands then rebels will be the least of our worries. Harry Potter.he was only a boy yet he defeated the most powerful Dark Wizard to ever have existed twice. what type of a chance do you think I will have. Me in all my power I would be fearful for my life if I was to ever come into the presence of Voldemort". "But Lucius the first. he defeated Harry Potter, I can remember you telling me the story. you said that the silver box was a legend, nothing more" "fool! I told you that in hopes that that's exactly what it would become a legend, unfortunately new ideas are surfacing among the rebels. rumours of the box. that is why I am here I need any information that this muggle may have. I need to know how far they have gotten and any information they might have. The only way they could have discovered that the box may be more than a legend is if there is a spy in my inner circle. These are dangerous times for us. all that our ancestors have worked for could be destroyed". With that his gaze fell upon Mat "well muggle you have herd all I have said. tell me what you know of the silver box of Lucius the first" it was not a question but an order. Mat was curled in a ball in fear, the order was very secretive he only knew what he needed to and that wasn't much. "I'm sorry sir.. I do not know. they did not share such information with me. they are careful in case of situations like this. I only knew what I had to know sir" he said "Crurio" and again Mat felt an unbearable amount of pain. This time more intense. he would have done anything with in his power to stop it. The problem is he had no power, from the moment he had been born that's what he had been taught. He had always secretly believed otherwise he was convinced that muggles could surprise wizards with what they could do if they really wanted to. It did seem at this very moment that he might never get his chance. But it's a well known fact among some people that its just when all hope seems to be lost that things seem to take a tern for the better, if you could have called this that. in any case it was a near miracle. The on going pain of the curse was making it harder for Mat to think straight his thoughts were becoming jumbled. Then when the pain stoped Mat fell on his face gasping for breath trying to remember who he was where he was and what was going on. A death eater had entered behind Malfoy. The two were currently engaged in conversation. Before the new Death Eater moved upon Mat picking him up and dragging him out of the room. The younger Malfoy turned to his father "what's going on father?" "The rebels seem to want to swap. the son of one of the main leaders actually, not just any rebel leader either our families oldest living enemies the Weaslys. For the muggle, it seems that the young Weasly made the mistake of befriending that particular boy. How fortunate for us that like all Weaslys they seem to value friendship so highly. he will of corse be useless to them. no muggle could have gone through such a powerful curse as that from some one with my power and not have gone completely mad." The older Malfoy then chuckled to him self before leaving the room. 


	4. Markus's Sacrifice

Chapter 3  
  
Markus's Sacrifice  
  
Mat awoke to find himself on a soft mattress, covered in woollen blankets and conformable.  
  
He opened his eyes to reveal a dark but warm room.  
  
"He's awake Clear, we will soon see if Markus's sacrifice was all for nothing" A male voice whispered.  
  
"Shhh. Hello my name is Clear can you tell me what your name is?"  
  
A woman in a dark purple robe with long brown hair asked him  
  
"Mat miss" mat noticed that both the women and the oldish man with red hair looked surprised  
  
"Weren't you tortured?" the man asked. Mat only nodded his response.  
  
"He's not mad!" the man said to Clear. Mat felt a prang of anger  
  
"Of corse I'm not mad. now do you mind telling me were I am and how I got here?"  
  
Both the man and Clear glanced at each other then the man spoke.  
  
" When Markus herd that you had been taken, he was very upset. I'm not sure if the boy was thinking straight, but he knew that the Death Eaters would swap him for you . nothing any of us did could convince him other wise. So that's what he did, he went and organised a swap. He said he couldn't live with him self knowing that you were there. and now my son is there in your place. he placed a memory charm on him self before he went. he was a powerful wizard he had great potential"  
  
A tear slid down the old mans cheek highlighting his wrinkles.  
  
Mat leaped up in the bed found his coat and began to through it on.  
  
"And what do you think your doing?" Clear asked  
  
"I'm going to go and get him back"  
  
"I'm sorry but we cant let you do that. my sons sacrifice wasn't for nothing and you going back to them will make if for nothing. he wouldn't remember you now any way. with out any knowledge or information he's useless, he's probably dead by know. You've been here for 2 days now"  
  
The man stood and moved in front of Mat who looked shocked and shook his head.  
  
"But why would he do something so stupid. he could have done something for our corse. he was powerful he could have done something"  
  
Mat looked at his hands "these are all I have what can I do.. Why did he sacrifice him self for a useless muggle?"  
  
"Because young man to him you were more than a muggle you were a friend. something so precious to him that he swapped place's with you. Such a sacrifice is not to be taken lightly. you will be staying here with us, we can protect you" the man said softly  
  
"I think that its best right now if you got some rest. tomorrow I will introduce you to every one else here at the Order's official head quarters"  
  
Mat nodded still a little shaken up after his ordeal and his recent findings. He felt numb as he went back to sleep. he didn't even notice the others leave. But he did come up with one resolution. He would do something with his life something that would justify his friends sacrifice even if I did cost him self his life.and he knew just how. he would help the Order to find the Box of Lucius the first. 


	5. The legend becomes reality

Chapter 4  
  
The Legend becomes reality  
  
"Mr Weaselly sir. I need to talk to you" Mat asked the man as he passed by  
  
Matt had been living with the Order for a week now but hadn't had the chance to talk to the red haired man since that night. Mr Weaselly was always busy planing Order business.  
  
"I'm sorry Mat but I'm in a rush"  
  
"But sir this is very important. when I was in Azkaban Malfoy him self came and tortured me"  
  
The older man turned and narrowed his eyes "and why would he do that?"  
  
"He seemed nervous almost fearful he mentioned something about Lucius's box. he said that there was some truth to the storeys. he said that Harry Potter had once existed. He's going after the box sir he's afraid that the order will get it first"  
  
By this stage he had Mr Weaselly full attention. "If he believes it to be true. then it must be... come with me Mat I'm going to an Order meeting this new information may prove to be very useful"  
  
Mat fallowed the man to an area of the Order that he had never been. They came to a point were there was a great stone Phoenix on the wall. "I am Jonathan Weaselly and I wish to enter the Order meeting room with this young muggle Mat" he spoke firmly  
  
A flash of white light flew through both Mat and Mr Weaselly then vanished. The wall then opened up to reveal a great hall way with pictures of the great light wizards engraved into the walls.  
  
The hall then opened into a great octagon shaped room. There was a table in the centre with chairs down each side then at one end was a larger chair with a golden phoenix on it and there perched on it was a Phoenix. Matt had herd that there was one left and that it was with the order but that had only been a rumour.  
  
"Ah so you like the phoenix, its name is Fawkes. said to be have once been Dumbledore's. There is of corse no proof that he even existed. But then again this bird itself is prof. To most this bird is just as much a legend as the castle you stand. just as much a legend as Harry Potter and that silver box you mentioned. As you can see these Legends are just as much fact as you and i."  
  
"Sir this head quarters is a great Castle. but when ever I ask about it people just look at me like Imp mad. How come the Death Eaters don't just come and attack it?" Mat asked  
  
"They don't attack it because it is just a myth. they cant see it. They don't know that it's here. You see there has never been a castle or any building with the amount of magic running through it as this castle does. Do you understand what I'm saying. magic has been put around this building to protect it by many of the greatest light wizards to ever exist. You my boy are in the famous Hogwarts. With protection placed on it not only by its great founders but also by both Dumbledore and Harry Potter himself. magic so powerful that no one since them has had the power to break it. None of the Death eaters have that power not even Malfoy or his heir"  
  
"So you already knew about the box then?" Mat asked  
  
"No. that was believed even by us to be legend. there is no really mention of it even in all this castles books. the box isn't mentioned even once... but I will explain every thing when the rest arrive"  
  
With that Mr Weaselly took his seat at the head and waited for the others to arrive  
  
"You can take a seat here" he said and a chair magically moved itself from the table so that mat could sit which he did.  
  
Then the head order members began arriving. The came in, in-groups or one by one and after 5 minutes all the seats were filled. Some of them were looking at Mat curiously others seemed outraged that a muggle was there.  
  
Mr Weaselly then stood "now that we are all here I would like to begin this meeting with the reason why Mat is here. it seems while he was in Azkaban he had a run in with Malfoy. Mat would you like to tell us all what happened?" he asked  
  
"Yea sure. I woke up in this dark room after being captured and then a man came and began to question me about the order. I didn't say any thing so he tortured me and told me that he was the Malfoy heir. Then Malfoy himself came in he said that he needed to know how much the order knew about the box and that he knew that the order were on to it. He was afraid of what you might know and is busy trying to find it himself. he said that if you found the box it could mean the end for the Malfoy legacy" Mat said then slowed to a stop "that's all I think" before he fell silent.  
  
A voice broke out from the other end of the table a man with brown hair that looked to be in his thirties "but there is no proof that the box exists. but if its true then. then there is a chance that we can win this"  
  
"That's right. and it is my belief that we have been left with all the resources to find it. Ironic really the very things that were destroyed and band by the Malfoys is the one thing that would of added there search and is something that we just happened to have. books and information. Longbottom, McTommus and Fleature would you go and look in the library for the location of Harry Potters defeat" Mr Weaselly said as he gazed at his friends new hope alight in his eyes  
  
"Yes of corse we'll go right now" Mr Longbottom said before they left the room  
  
"Once we know the exact location we will find the camber which holds the box and take it" that lead to an applause (something which hadn't been herd in a very long time). 


	6. The Betrayal

Chapter 5  
  
The betrayal  
  
Mat wandered aimlessly around the castle, there were areas he wasn't aloud in. the library being one of them.  
  
He couldn't read any way, how was he supposed to learn in a world with no books.  
  
The books here were seen as precious since they were the only books left that weren't in the hands of the death eaters.  
  
They were there for the only way to train a light wizard.  
  
Mat wished he could have read them. he wanted to help find the possible resting-place of the box.  
  
Mr Weaselly had told him after the meeting that they held an advantage over the death eaters because of the untouched library that Hogwarts held originally for students (or so Mat had been told).  
  
He was on the 3rd floor corridor when he felt something grave him tightly from behind, one hand around his arms and chest and the other around his mouth, the hands were strong, a lot more than him, and he was pulled of to the side.  
  
Surly nothing could be happening inside the order itself.  
  
He was pushed into a room and the door was magically shut behind him.  
  
As soon as Mat was released he dashed for the door.  
  
Garbing at it desperately, then realising it was locked.  
  
He slowly turned to see the other occupant of the room.  
  
Black robe flowing to the floor hood over face.  
  
Mat felt a serge of bravery and took a step forward, if this wizard was going to kill him then so be it there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
"Well you've got me here now are you just gonna stand there like the grim reaper or are you capable of speech?".  
  
He said "no need to be rued young man, I was merely waiting for you to get your self together"  
  
"Well as you can see I'm quite together and speaking of rude what do you call kidnapping me and locking me in?"  
  
" Your very brave for a muggle. and very out spoken"  
  
" Yes well no point in getting all frightened. I've found that only makes things worse. better just to face things" Mat said sounding more confident than he felt  
  
"Well I do apologise for the rather rude way which I brought you here. I'm afraid it had to be in such a manner, as I had to speak with you in privacy with out any one knowing. I can't even allow you to see who I am. But I ashore you the matter of which I bring you here today will effect the entire world." The man said his husky voice making him sound like an older man.  
  
"What! What do you mean. what could I possibly be involved in that could effect the entire would?" Mat asked  
  
" the question is not what you will be involved in, it more what you already are. I have done my own Research independent of the order. I know were the box is hidden, and have already been there in an attempt to retrieve it. and I have failed" the man then chocked sickly.  
  
"You must tell the order" but before Mat could Finnish what he was saying he was cut off.  
  
" The order. well under normal circumstances I would have immediately done as you say. but unfortunately things are changing. were at that curtail time Mat. our actions now will decide the fate of the world. The order has fallen with in its most inner circle. Weaselly as been tempted into submission and has convinced the other inner order members to fellow suit. His only agenda in finding the box is to hand it over to Malfoy.. If it goes into his hands it may be hidden so well that no one may ever retrieve it. He has offered Weaselly a place in his inner circle with all its so- called advantages. He has betrayed as all, the entire inner order has done this also. all but myself."  
  
There was a pause that seemed in grief as the man before him stated to a halt.  
  
"What do I have to do with any of this?" Mat asked, the man quickly recovered  
  
"The order has been around for thousands of years to be corrupted by the foolish actions of one man. and you young man will be the one to stop the darkness that is threatening to destroy the rest of the light. As I said before I have been to the hiding place of the box but I could not enter. It is protected my magic so that no wizard can pass. But you Mat you are not a wizard you can get through the protection and take the box. Then. then . that's when the legend will become reality. Harry Potter, Mat, Harry Potter is more powerful than any wizard we have today and he was trained by the wizards of the old days." His voice becomes more and more full of hope as he speaks.  
  
"But why doesn't Mr Weaselly find the box and keep it. with Harry Potter we could win!"  
  
" Haven't you been listening Weaselly has been turned. once a wizards been turned its so hard to tern back. Malfoy has him believing his every word. No you are the only hope left a muggle how ironic it will for the Malfoy family to have meet there downfall the very thing they think so lowly off. But we need to act and tonight the soon we get it the better. I know that weaselly has sent men to retrieve it tonight. as soon as they return he will ask you. you however will be well on your way. Meet me here at midnight. and be ready. take all that you wish to keep, I'm afraid as soon as we've been discovered gone Weaselly will smell a rat. they will also hunt us. The only time I'm afraid we'll return to Hogwarts is in the time of our victory"  
  
And with that the man swept from the room-leaving Mat standing wide mouthed. He looked idly around at the empty room.  
  
He noticed the trap door on the floor and for a second wounded what could be down it.  
  
Then discarded this train of thought as unimportant and continued on his way. besides if he was going to prepare which he was he had better be on a full stomach. 


	7. Lucius's Box

Chapter 6  
  
Lusius's Box  
  
Mat stood in the room with the trap door and pulled his clock tighter around him.  
  
The Wizard should have been here by now.  
  
A hand clutched his shoulder and Mat spun around to stare and a wizard in a black robe.  
  
"Is that you?" he asked.  
  
The figure stared at him for a moment  
  
"Yes it is me, grave my hand" he said.  
  
Mat frowned "why?"  
  
" I don't have time for this if we are to have the most advantage me must leave now"  
  
Man reached for Mats hand then Mat felt a strange sensation like he was being pulled from behind the navel.  
  
Darkness swirled around him then he stumbled to the ground.  
  
After quickly regaining his footing he spun around "what was" a hand raped itself around his mouth.  
  
He felt the warm breath of the man beside him "quiet fool! Now fellow me. silently"  
  
And with that Mat was released.  
  
Mat looked around him and saw that wherever they were it was a dark forest.  
  
Every now and then Mat would jump with fright at the sound of a wolf howling or a swish of a nearby clock.  
  
Mat stayed as close as possible to the strange wizard for the entire of the journey.  
  
He was following so closely behind in fact that when the wizard stoped suddenly he walked straight into the ageing man.  
  
Who spun around with such a fury Mat was sure he was about to curse him.  
  
The man however knew the importance of self-control and quickly regained composure.  
  
He leaned in closely to Mat  
  
"This is as far as I dear go, I will be waiting here for you, keep going straight forward for another hundred meters or so. You need not worry about any wear wolfs, nothing magical can go past here. You will come to stone ruin. In the main chamber you will find the box. I want you to then bring it straight back here. The sooner we leave this place the better"  
  
And with out another word spoken he had pushed Mat on his way.  
  
Mat struggled to see and found him self with his hands reached out in front to avoid hitting any thing in the dark.  
  
As it was he was tripping over the intertwining roots of the deed looking skeletons of trees.  
  
A cool wind blew past Mat and he knew that the place that he had entered, was very magical, it was full of dark magic and Mat didn't like the feeling it gave him one bit.  
  
Mat reached a clearing were the light of the moon sent ghostly shadows from the trees.  
  
Then Mat noticed the silence, nothing living resided here the only living thing here was himself, Mat didn't like that thought as there was most probably a reason for that absence of life, most likely something that wizard had 'forgotten' to mention.  
  
Mat could make out with the aid of the moon the out line of a large stone structure.  
  
Mat found a large opening framed by pillars and made his way.  
  
If out side had been dark then this was if possible darker.  
  
Mats only guidance was by feeling his way with his feet and hands.  
  
A light appeared at one end of the great Cavan he had found him self in. he moved towards it a lot quicker now he could see were he was going.  
  
He found him self at the opening of a great chamber the light of the moon was shinning through, but that wasn't the main sauce of the light.  
  
There sitting on a stone table in the middle was a silver box.  
  
Mat rushed forwards with his hands half covering his eyes to allow him to see were he was going through the blinding light the box was admitting.  
  
He felt his hands make contact and quickly retreaded them.  
  
The box felt colder than ice.  
  
Pulling the sake inside out that he had brought with him he placed it over the box hiding the light and pulled the sack the right way out while pulling the box inside while avoiding touching it.  
  
He then turned and made his way back out of the entrance.  
  
Then as he made his way back into the clearing were the moon light would once again guide his way a great shadow flew over him.  
  
Mat forced him self to look up and what he saw made him tremble.  
  
A great black dragon was heeding into a dive. right towards him.  
  
Its blazing red gaze directed at him its gigantic legs tucked neatly in its taught black scales.  
  
Mat knew he would be toast literally if he didn't think of something and very soon.  
  
Quickly he emptied the box from his sack and turned away.  
  
Mat couldn't see but the dragon surprised pulled out of its dive.  
  
Mat realising he wasn't toast yet raped the box in the sake and made a run for it.  
  
The Dragon above him however had quickly recovered and was once again swooping down.  
  
Mat made it to the coverage of the forest. But the Dragon had a good sense of smell and fallowed from above before sending down a fireball. Mat leaped to the side as a great fire blazed suddenly from above.  
  
He knew the Dragon had been fallowing he could here the sound of its wings fighting the air for leverage.  
  
Mat felt the heat so close that his hair singed all over his hands that were covering his head.  
  
Once he could no longer feel the burning heat he stood among the ashes and continued running as fast as he could, tripping and stumbling.  
  
Another blaze and Mat lunged himself to get past it.  
  
This time the dragon didn't stop with one quick fireball however the dragon kept blowing.  
  
Mat ran with all his might feeling the clothing on his back catch alight was the least of his worries.  
  
When the Dragon had no breath left and the fire left, Mat had only the constant sound of the wings above to remind him that the dragon was still there and he might not be so lucky next time.  
  
Mat was running so quickly he ran straight into the wizard knocking him down.  
  
The dragon behind him stoped suddenly and cried with frustration as it had hit the boundary that its master had created so many years before and could not get past.  
  
Mat heard the strange howls, which sent chills down his spine.  
  
"Do you have the box?"  
  
The old wizard who still resided underneath him asked.  
  
"Yes" he said slowly getting of, of the man.  
  
"Suppose the fact that there was a dragon there just slipped your mind"  
  
"I wasn't sure if you would have gone if I had told you!"  
  
"Well thanks my arse is effectively fried" Mat sulked  
  
"You my muggle friend just saved every thing good left in this world. 'The boy who lived' my fried, he will defeat Malfoy and every thing I have worked so hard for will be a reality"  
  
"Yes well that's all well and good but lets talk about this else were where theirs not dragons preferably."  
  
"Well of corse. give me your hand" and this time with no augment Mat did just that. 


	8. The boy who lived'

Chapter 6 'The Boy Who Lived'  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Mat asked  
  
"Were some were that they'll never find us! Were in a broken down old shake. It's got a lot of magical protection on it, the reason for that is a mystery to me. But no one knows about it so I'm guessing because of its close proximity with Hogwarts that it has something to do with the school. We are safe here, for now and there is a Tunnel that leads right onto the grounds of the castle."  
  
Mat looked from the boarded up windows to the cobwebs.  
  
"It's a lot better than the conditions we had to live in at home" he said mater of factually  
  
"Yeah well you will never have to return, in fact the probability is that you will never be able to. well boy let us have it then" the wizard looked hungrily at Mats robes.  
  
"Ah yes of corse" Mat dug into his robes and pulled out the sack and handed it over.  
  
The man carefully took it from him as if it were made of a very delicate glass.  
  
His hand reached into the bag to touch it.  
  
A deafening scream echoed through the cabin and Mat wondered if they could here it in the Order.  
  
The wizards hood flew of and Mat looked upon his face for the first time. An old man with grey hair and a short bead.  
  
Wrinkles cover the majority of his face, but his age did not seem to be a weakness more a thing that spoke of experience and there for knowledge, Mat couldn't work out if this equated to wisdom or not.  
  
At this time how ever the man was screaming in agony a strange dark light had ran through his body the moment he had touched the box and he had withdrawn and dropped the very thing he had just held with such respect.  
  
He was on the ground shaking in agony and Mat was lost with what he could possibly do.  
  
Finally the man was silent and Mat saw that he was closing his eyes tightly squeezing a few tears from his eyes, his hands were clenched.  
  
Finally he relaxed and after about five minutes he began to slowly pull him self-up.  
  
He opened his sparkling blue eyes and looked at Mat  
  
"I have felt many painful curses but nothing. nothing like that."  
  
Mat stood their awkwardly for a moment.  
  
The elder man then picked him self up from the ground using the wall for support.  
  
"It seems that no one with magical ability can touch that either, I don't suppose Malfoy ever though a Muggle would open it let alone get past his dragon. I do believe that there were originally much more than a dragon there but no living thing is immortal. Mat you need to open the box"  
  
And with that the man sat him self down in the near by bed he looked absolutely exhausted.  
  
Mat stood their stunned for a moment.  
  
He didn't want to touch that thing, but he had to.  
  
He moved to were the sake lay on the ground and picked it up he then found a place on the ground and sat him self conformably down before looking at the man  
  
"Well I did plan on seeing this in my life time if you don't mind Mat hero of both the muggle and magical worlds"  
  
A small smile spread over the mans lips and his eyes twinkled.  
  
Mat didn't answer him a hero.  
  
He was just a muggle and here he was about to do something as simple as open a box to not just save the world but to re build it to its former glory.  
  
He looked at the sake, when it really came down to it; it really didn't seem to be a good idea.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Mat asked suddenly  
  
"Of corse it is, you've come this far don't let the box beat you now boy all you have to do is open it!" the man said  
  
"Think about all the Muggles that have been murdered, you could stop all of that, you could free your people"  
  
The mans words suddenly sounded concerned but was it for him or the box that was irrelevant right now though.  
  
The more Mat thought about opening the box the less appealing it became, but then the image of that dark guard beating his mother and cursing her to death when he had been about five jumped into his mind.  
  
He looked up and saw a woman with long brown hair looking at him and she wasn't thin and sick like they way Mat remembered her, she was slim but healthy.  
  
"Mat I'm so proud of you, you've survived things that no one could have expected you to, your father and brothers and sisters told me to tell you that were all proud of you. But you cant give up now you have to open that box, so that other children just like you were and still are can grow up in safety and happiness. I know that those words mean little to you but just try to imagine a world with out Malfoy and his death eaters or even the dark guard. You cant save us but you can save them".  
  
Mat watched as his mother placed her hand on his shoulder although he could not feel it and turned and walked away into no were.  
  
A tear was quickly wiped from his face there was no point in crying he should be happy to have seen her again.  
  
Then he placed his hands into the sake not daring to look in case he got blinded and felt for the edges of the lid.  
  
He hated touching it; it felt wrong just like when he had used it against the dragon.  
  
This time he felt his hands unclick the clip that held it closed and opened the box, he then pulled it from the sake and turned away keeping his face hidden in his arm.  
  
The light fluctuated and so did the heat intensity that was suddenly coming of it.  
  
There was a sudden bang and Mat guessed it was the box hitting the ground although it had been on the ground when he had taken in from the sake.  
  
The light he had noticed had stoped he turned slowly around and sat up.  
  
He looked up to see a hand clutching a wand, he followed the arm which was clothed in a black robe, that wasn't the unusual thing about this robe the thing that was unusual was that it seemed new.  
  
Mat noticed that the person standing in front of him was a boy younger than him self. Perhaps 13 or 14 he thought.  
  
The boy had raven black hair and emerald green eyes and there on his for head plane as day was a lightning bolt scar.  
  
Right now his face was looked calm yet it was flashing from Mat to the other wizard.  
  
"Harry Potter I presume" the old Wizard asked  
  
The boy looked at the other man and replaced his wand in his robes.  
  
Mat opened his mouth to say something but stoped he was looking at the 'boy who lived' and he, he of all the people, he was the one who was responsible.  
  
A smile spread over his lips with a quick run of emotion, they could defeat Malfoy there WAS hope.  
  
"Yea, how did I get here, I was. well I certainly wasn't near Hogsmead, any wayz you already seem to know who I am so who are you?" he asked  
  
The wizard stood up a smile also plastid on his face.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you ' Harry Potter'! I am Calen Dumbledor and this is Mat the muggle who just released you from Lucius's Box"  
  
Mat wondered if the old wizard who had always seemed so dark and mysterious was about to lunge out and huge the boy or at least start dancing around the room.  
  
What he did not expect to happen was exactly what happened next.  
  
"I'm sorry but what is Lucius's Box?"  
  
Both Mat and the wizard called Calen looked from one to the other suddenly looking somewhat grave.  
  
This was certainly not something that made Harry feel very calm.  
  
What ever Malfoy had done to him it hadn't been good, he could see both Draco and his father celebrating and it made him feel sick.  
  
"What exactly is the last thing you remember happening?" Calen asked slowly 


	9. Welcom to our world

Chapter 8  
  
Welcome to our world  
  
  
  
Harry stood in a dark chamber steering at the silver box sitting so innocently. It had an intricate design with snakes eating one another that covered every center meter of its shiny surface.  
  
If it hadn't been for the snakes Harry couldn't point out anything else he could 'see' wrong with the box.  
  
All he had to do was touch it. He knew it was a trick, but what else could he do.  
  
As much as he disliked the Dueslys he couldn't stand by and watch them get tortured to death or suffer because of him like so many others seemed to.  
  
Luscious stood there looking smug with him self.  
  
The man was a coward just like Voldemort had been.  
  
He couldn't defeat Harry in a duel they both knew that so he stooped to this level! It was in these times that Harry felt sorry for Draco.  
  
Harry often found himself wondering that if Draco had grown up differently, maybe with different parents he might have turned out different.  
  
But then again Draco had made his decision, and Harry wasn't going to make excuses for him.  
  
After all he had had an 'interesting' up brining him self and he hadn't gone dark.  
  
"What will it be Potter, all you have to do is tough it and the muggles will go free, if you use magic they will die and magic is your only way out of here, if you attack me they die, and may I add it will be very painful. You have only one way out of this Potter and its so simple all you have to do is touch the box!"  
  
"Yes, yes I've herd that speech for the 100th time this hour, don't you think I understand."  
  
Harry bit back sarcastically he reached out his hand and touched the box, as soon as he did he felt something cold seeping trough his body and pulling him, pulling him into the box.  
  
The screams of the Duesly's were the last thing her herd before he was sucked into blackness.  
  
In a blink of an eye the cold black liquid started to push him away.  
  
He was being pushed into a lighter place.  
  
Harry nearly stumbled as his feet once again hit a solid surface. 'Had that been some sort of really screwed up portkey?' he wondered to himself.  
  
His wand was instantly in his hand and he glanced around ready for any attacker.  
  
He was in a dark room though not as dark as in the box. It was an old shack; in fact if he wasn't mistaken he was sure that this was the shirking shack.  
  
He noticed that to other people were present in this darkness, a teenage boy a few years older than himself and an older man sitting on the bed.  
  
He glanced at them both then the teenage boy turned and looked at him.  
  
He had short brown hair and blue eyes, he must have been 18 or 19, his face was full of surprise and shock and his mouth was hanging open.  
  
Harry looked at them both again then placed his wand away, they were obviously no threat.  
  
"Harry Potter I presume" the older of the said breaking the ice.  
  
Harry looked at him surprised; they had been expecting him.  
  
What had Luscious been planing, surly he didn't believe that by sending Harry to the shirking shack that it would be defeating him.  
  
Maybe he believed that it was hunted and that the ghosts would kill him, then why have these obviously not dark wizard and muggle waiting for him, muggles weren't even supposed to be in the magical world.  
  
Had Malfoy tried to kill them also by sending them here?  
  
No that wouldn't make sense he could understand him possible being afraid of the wizard but knowing Malfoy he would have rather had tortured the muggle than send him here.  
  
That still didn't explain how they knew who he was as his hair was hiding his scar.  
  
The muggle teen was smiling madly at him.  
  
"Yea, how did I get here, I was. well I certainly wasn't near Hogsmead, any wayz you already seem to know who I am so who are you?" he asked.  
  
The wizard stood up a smile also plastid on his face.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you 'Harry Potter'! I am Calen Dumbledor and this is Mat the muggle who just released you from Luscious's Box".  
  
Albus hadn't told him that he had a brother or any relation alive for that matter.  
  
He'd have to ask him about it when he got out of his current mess.  
  
The wizard called Calen Dumbledor looked as though all his Christmas's had come at once.  
  
He wounded if the box they were talking about was the box he had touched, but that didn't make sense he hadn't been trapped in it he hadn't been 'in' it for more than a second.  
  
"I'm sorry but what is Luscious's Box?"  
  
He asked trying to make some sense out of all that was happening.  
  
Both the muggle called Mat and Calen were looking at him in surprise.  
  
This did not comfit Harry in the slightest in fact it made him extra concerned.  
  
"What exactly is the last thing you remember happening?" Calen asked slowly.  
  
Harry's gaze shifted again. He found a comfortable spot on the floor were he could look at the both of them.  
  
"Well I received word this morning from Albus that my uncle, aunt and cousin had been kidnapped by Luscious.  
  
So I went to try and rescue them, the order couldn't do anything at the time and I couldn't risk waiting, they could have been tortured and killed by the time they got there, so I decided to go and try rescuing them.  
  
I managed to get into the main hall; with out any problems and that made me a bit uneasy.  
  
I found that I had reason to feel this way when the entrance was closed.  
  
Luscious then appeared before me, he told me that if any magic was done in the room that there were special detectors and they world go of and my relatives would be killed.  
  
The only way to get to them was by using magic to get out, I couldn't threaten Luscious because I was powerless against him without using magic.  
  
He told me that all I had to do was touch this box he had and he would let them go.  
  
The stupid thing was magic and it used it to suck me in and send me here, my relatives are dead it was all a trick and of all the people in the world I should have been aware of that.  
  
Any way it sucked me in and then pushed me back out almost immediately and I ended up here, "is the box you speak of this box also?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes, it is the box, but I can assure you that you have been in that box for a lot more than a few seconds"  
  
Calen said slowly watching Harry closely "how long have I been in there?"  
  
"I couldn't say for sure only maybe the Malfoy's would be able to tell you for sure. But at least many hundreds of years have passed since that day you speak of, and much has changed. We will start with one thing at a time however to try and make this easier on you"  
  
Harry's face had gone a pale white, he had no reason to distrust these people in fact he could tell that they were trustworthy, but he hadn't been in there for more than a second.  
  
He did have a strange sensation between getting sucked in and spat back out, the kind you get when; you have just woken up.  
  
His sub-consciously rubbed his scar, this was possibly one of the beigest messes he had ever been in and he had been in some rather big messes that were for sure.  
  
There had to be a way back, he couldn't live out the rest of his life here, he wouldn't be able to handle doing that knowing that every one he had ever cared about were back there, did they think he was dead?  
  
If he ever did get back Albus was going to give him a lecture for a lifetime that was for sure.  
  
"Will you help me get back to my time?" he asked.  
  
At that moment the muggle named Mat looked horrified "BACK! Back he says did you here that! Back! No, you can't leave yet we need your help you're the only one that can help us"  
  
Mat was looking at him as if he was begging him, were they that desperate?  
  
"Why what's happened?" Harry asked  
  
"You're the only hope we have left" Mat continued to ramble aimlessly on  
  
"Were have I herd that before" Harry mumbled to him self  
  
"Harry I'm afraid after you were trapped in that box, things took a tern for the worst. Eventually Luscious Malfoy gained power but it was his son Draco Malfoy that was the first of the Malfoy's to rule the world."  
  
"What! You have got to be kidding; they aren't still in power are they?" Harry asked things were sounding worse by the second.  
  
"I'm afraid so, they have turned the muggles into slaves. There are no books, there is no one to fight them, and the order of the Phoenix can no longer be counted as they have betrayed us. Currently both Malfoy and the order are searching for that box that we just released you from with the only intentions of hiding it again. They are thankfully too late as this young muggle got it before they could. And as ironic as it is only a muggle could have"  
  
The old wizard was serious now but there was still a distinct twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Why did it have to be a muggle?" Harry asked  
  
"Because no one with any magic in there blood could enter the area were the box is held, we can't even touch the box and even now that you have been released I wouldn't. There was of corse other things grading the box but they have died over time, as smart as Malfoy was he couldn't see further than a hundred years into a future which meant that young Mat only had to get past a dragon" the old wizard said  
  
"Only a dragon you say, at least you didn't get your back side fried! And may I add he didn't even tell me that there was a dragon. I nearly got turned into that dragon's next roast!"  
  
Harry looked on with amazement at the too as they debated just how deadly the dragon was.  
  
"And I dealt that you could even have counted as a meal, far too small, more like a snack"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes this wasn't going to end any time soon.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me butting in, but I have a proposition to make" Harry said  
  
That gained both the old and younger mans attention  
  
"Go on" the older man urged  
  
"Ill helps you defeat Malfoy and his followers and then you help me get home"  
  
"Harry Potter you have your self a deal" Calen said grinning again.  
  
Mat smiled to himself, Harry Potter was only a boy but he knew not to underestimate some one for something such as age.  
  
After all he had totally missed judged Calen; he had thought him to be a dark and secretive man, with a hidden evil past.  
  
Or something to that effect, when in fact this man was almost the exact opposite.  
  
He could now looking back on it and see the need for such secrecy. 


	10. Whats Wrong with the World?

Chapter 9 What's wrong with the World  
  
Harry was locked in a cupboard he looked around him self.  
  
Then realization hit him. He was in the cardboard under the stairs at his uncles and ants house.  
  
There was some loud sounding steeps coming from the second floor and down the stairs.  
  
Harry shock with fear he knew what would be coming.  
  
The door slammed open to reveal his gigantic uncal, Harry pressed him self further into the cupboard.  
  
His uncle's small dark eyes turned red and he reached into the cupboard and dragged Harry out.  
  
Harry found that he could not move.  
  
This brought him the realisation that this was only a dream.  
  
He willed himself to awaken but to no avail.  
  
His Uncle had just slammed him against the wall when the front door blew open to reveal a man in a dark clock.  
  
Harry felt terror ripe through his body could this be a death eater?  
  
The death eater took out his wand and pointing it at Harry's uncal and sent him flying down the hall.  
  
Harry slid to the floor and looked up at the face of the supposed death eater who had just removed his hood to reveal, Sirus.  
  
Harry bounded up and went to reach for the arms of his long lost Godfather.  
  
To find that at his touch Sirus began screaming, Harry steeped back in shock to find his Godfather burning to death in from of him.  
  
Harry tried to move for his wand but found he could no longer move at all.  
  
He wanted to close his eyes to block what was happening out.  
  
He wanted to awaken he needed to.  
  
The last of Sirus's body was melting away before him his blood was boiling into the carpet.  
  
Harry found him self needing to scream but couldn't.  
  
Then another form made his way into the room also a hooded figure this one how ever waited not a second to reveal him self.  
  
And when Harry saw the snake like evil man he felt nothing but fear he couldn't defend him self he couldn't move.  
  
He herd the death curse and saw the green light flying towards him, he felt the pain.  
  
Harry awoke suddenly and sat up he was still shacking, and his body was in a cold sweat.  
  
He gazed around the darkness in confusion for a moment before he remembered what had happened.  
  
He collapsed back on to the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
The morning brought no comfort to any one in the shrieking shack. It felt no different that the night.  
  
Harry sat silently trying to figure out why this was while the others continued on like every thing was the way it was meant to be.  
  
But not to Harry to Harry every thing was wrong.  
  
He looked around for the others to find them no were.  
  
After making his way down stairs he found them whispering around a table.  
  
He coughed to let them know that he was there.  
  
They immediately stoped there conversation and turned to greet him.  
  
He joined them at the table; there was an uncomfortable silence for a moment.  
  
Then the older wizard who had insisted that Harry call him Calen spoke. "I think the best thing to do at the moment is to assess how ready you are to face Malfoy" he said.  
  
Harry raised his eye brows "I'm ready" he said simply.  
  
Mat and Calen looked at each other in agreed doubtfulness. "He's very powerful, no one in the world at this moment could defeat him other than perhaps you. If we lost you so early on then there will be nothing and no one that could stop him, we cant allow that to happen" Calen said  
  
"Yes, millions of lives rest on you and I'm not going to let you get killed for nothing" Mat agreed.  
  
Harry stared at the to of them for a moment then at that moment he said in an authoritative voice that no one dared ague with "I have defeated Voldemort, and now I will do the same to Malfoy"  
  
Mat and Calen looked at him in surprise his green eyes flashed power and they dared not ague.  
  
Harry was surprised it worked on Calen it would not have worked on Albus but then again he felt that Albus was a lot more powerful than Calen and Albus had raised him so the Authority had a tendency to go the other way from this.  
  
"Where is this Malfoy I want to get this over with?" he said while crossing his arms a cross his chest and leaning against the wall.  
  
Mat and Calen glanced at each other. "Hes in his castle, Azkaban" Calen said.  
  
Harry's head snapped up "Azkaban, some things never change" he said "I know were that is"  
  
"You can't get in with out the dark mark.. There is very strong magic placed there by Voldemort himself" Calen said seriously  
  
"Voldemort could not stop me when he was alive let alone now that he is dead. Any way who said I didn't have the dark mark"  
  
Harry carefully rolled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark clearly on his arm.  
  
The other to occupants just sat in silence none had expected this.  
  
"You're a death eater" Mats voice was filled with hate.  
  
Harry stared at him "because I have been branded with there mark does not mean I have been branded with there beliefs. I am not a death eater, never have been, and I never will be"  
  
"But then why do you have the mark?" Calen asked trying to make sense of the new situation.  
  
"That is irrelevant to the current situation; this mark may just prove to be very useful though. Is Hogwarts still standing?" he asked hoping against hope that the old building had lasted all then years of darkness  
  
"Yes. that's the order of the Phoenix's head office, but as you know the leading ring has turned the order can no longer be trusted" Cullen said  
  
"If only the leaders have turned then why do you say the whole Order can no longer be trusted as I assure you this is a grouse misjudgement. I think we have a plan. we will form a revolt at the order and form its new leadership. We will then have an army which can fight the death eaters. Even with Malfoy gone we will need to stop them also if there is to ever be peace. prepare your selves we leave in 10 minutes" Harry then turned and left back up the stairs.  
  
Cullen and mat looked at one another in silence for a moment.  
  
"Do you think he can be trusted" Mat finally asked.  
  
"I don't know. he could have his own a genders for the Order. I think it is in our best interests to keep an eye on him. We may of just brought a new dark wizard into this world one more powerful than ever before. the Legend of a powerful light wizard with the power to destroy all darkness may have been just that, a Legend. We may have risked our lives to bring the worlds doom rather than freedom"  
  
Harry returned back down the stairs to find the other 2 deep in conversation which abruptly stoped when his presence was noticed.  
  
Mat eyed Harry for a moment "just how are you intending to get into Hogwarts?"  
  
"How are we. We will be going through the secret tunnel which leads right onto Hogwarts grounds that just so happens to start directly underneath the floor we stand"  
  
Harry then strolled arouse the old wooden surface and lifted up some old floor boards.  
  
Again this coursed him to receive surprised stares.  
  
Once Harry had disappeared down under the floor they both quickly joined him down the tunnel.  
  
Harry leaped down and landed on the dirt below.  
  
It was pitch black so he wandlsly created a fire ball that stayed a few meters ahead lighting the way.  
  
He turned to wait for the others, which were not far behind.  
  
The light was a bright blue and the expressions on their faces once they had seen as the gazed directly at the fire and found it did not heart there eyes.  
  
Harry turned and began the journey before they had a chance to speak.  
  
"How did you know that this was there.? I am an order official, our family has been in the order for hundreds of years and we knew nothing of it" Culen asked Harry as he came up beside him.  
  
"Your family did once know, it seems a lot of things have just been forgotten, and I know because I have or in my current situation more had a map handed down to me by my father of all of Hogwarts, secret passages and all". That seemed to satisfy the older man.  
  
Mat watched Harry Potter from the corner of his eye.  
  
This boy younger than he could mean to things for them either the saving of their entire world of the final destruction, which he feared, would be to great to reverse.  
  
How could it be that the fate of the world of every life in it, how could it come down to this boy, 'the boy who lived' if that was even true.  
  
Did this boy even know the power he held in his hands, that in a single decision they would either receive there freedom and rebuild there world or, well he didn't want to even think of it.  
  
The problem of corse came down to knowing which road the young boy had taken.  
  
If it did tern out that the boy was evil he would not hesitate to attempt to destroy him.  
  
Weather or not he succeeded or weather or not his life was worth sacrificing could not even be considered in this equation, not with what was in stake.  
  
"What is the world like in your time, when it all began? Could people tell that the Malfoys were going to take over, and what did they do to try and prevent it?"  
  
The question did not surprise Harry he had been half expecting it.  
  
He would want to know as well if he was him for he had been pondering this very same thing, when exactly did things become so bad that things would come to this.  
  
"The Malfoys, as much as I hate to say it were something the wiziding world at that time didn't think needed to be that worried about"  
  
Harry found him self unable to continue when he was cut of by Mat  
  
"Did wizards have there own separate world?"  
  
Harry stopped and turned and looked at Mat then Culen.  
  
How much had been lost? The world could not go back to the way it was, not for a very long time any way.  
  
"Back in my time there is only one world, which is the same one that is here now but society was different, the wizards and muggles lived separately. Muggles didn't even know that wizards existed or of the existence of an inter world of wizards living side by side to there own, it was a hidden would back then and great caution was made to keep it that way. But as I was previously saying in my time the world was still in uproar calibrating the fall of Voldemort. Many were dead, not one wizard had been left unaffected in some dramatic way, thousands of muggles were dead but they had managed the truth of their deaths to the muggle world. It was a dark time when no one could trust even there closest friends or family. Brothers betrayed brothers, parents handed their own children over to be slaughtered in order to save the rest of there family and brain washed children at times didn't even blink before murdering there own parents. And with the down fall of Voldemort and the end to years of war in a struggle for the future of the wiziding world who could even comprehend that another would rise to take his place. People didn't want to believe it, who would after all we had been through to only have to face it again. The ministry of magic denied that a death eater from Voldemorts inner circle, his right hand man to be exact had taken control of the death eaters in a fight to not only take the world but to find a way to restore Voldemort, this is the part which the 'Order of the Phoenix' feared the most. Even now in your time it may be possible, how I don't know, truthfully I don't want to know what ever way that evil bastard uses to come back is just that pure evil. Lets just hope that it's not possible, the problem is that were ever I go trouble is soon to follow. Any way with a ministry lead by a man named fudge in denial and a people who just wanted to celebrate Voldemorts and forget what they had seen and all that had happened it became very easy for him to inconspicuously gain power. It was denied until the day when he took Azkaban. By then they had secretly been gaining supporters and had an army. With it becoming public all of Voldemorts old supporters flocked to him. Not only that but he had corrupted the ministry itself from the inside out before Voldemorts downfall. But not even I could see it coming to this, the Malfoy family was a powerful family, but there were plenty of powerful wizards around and plenty that could have possibly defeated him. But he had learned a lot of Voldemort he knew he didn't have enough power in that way so he tried making up for it in different ways. But as I say, not even I could see it coming to this, I mean with out Malfoy they would have been leaderless and have fallen apart. I can't really tell you any more it was about this time that I ended up in that stinken box. I wish I could go back and change it, the Dueslys certainly aren't worth all of this"  
  
a smile crept over his face and he imagined Albuses words 'how can you determine the worth of a life, is it by there money, the number of people who will miss them, there age, there kindness, how wise they are, the experience they have or there knowledge? Can any one of us actually make a decision like that; can the worth of a human life really be measured?'  
  
Mat didn't know what to think about what Harry had said, could it be possible, that the world was like this because they didn't want to believe that it was happening, because they had decided to ignore what was happening.  
  
Mat wished he could go back and knock some sense into that minister Fudge, it was because of this refusal to accept the truth that lead to the death of his entire family.  
  
He was alone because of this, but then how could he know what would have happened if things had been done differently.  
  
Maybe if Harry hadn't gone to rescue his Aunt and Uncle Things would be different, but then again the same thing applied really.  
  
Culen decided a series of silly mistakes had lead to the down fall of not only the wiziding world but the whole world.  
  
Further more he was still struggling to come to a conclusion about one Harry Potter, foe or friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter written but my computer blew up I'm talking smoke and every thing. So any way here it is, hopefully my computer will be up and running soon so I will be able to write more frequently. I would also like to thank for all of your reviews and support I would not have gotten very far with out it. I wasn't expecting any one to review and your continuous reviews have really helped. 


	11. Home in a different time

Chapter 10  
  
Home, in another time  
  
Harry quietly led the other two through the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
Cullen had described to Harry were Weaselly and his follow betrayers had there meetings.  
  
It was in fact in the same place that it was in Harry's time.  
  
So he needed no one to lead him, or show him, or even remind him he knew how to get there like the back of his hand as he had been there so often. T  
  
They arrived in front of a statue of a Phoenix and Harry spoke to it "myself Harry Potter and my friends Cullen Dumbledor and Mat a muggle would like to enter".  
  
Then something happened that had not happened since Harry's time the phoenix opened its eyes and looked at Harry  
  
"Welcome back Harry Potter, it has been to long" Harry smiled his reply  
  
"To you it has, but to me Phoenix it was been no more than a day. I do have to say though you statues to age well"  
  
The statue turned its head to the side as if trying to figure out the meaning of Harry's comment  
  
"I was also wondering if you could do me a favour?" Harry asked  
  
"What is it you wish for me to do Harry Potter?"  
  
"When the order officials come let them all in, but don't let them out until I say"  
  
"Of corse Harry Potter, it would be my pleasure to be of an assistance to you" the statue answered before the party were surrounded by a bright white light.  
  
"Harry I'm interested, did the phoenix statue always behave like that in your time?"  
  
Cullen asked as they arrived in the hall and moved towards the meeting room  
  
"No, it likes me" came Harry's reply.  
  
Mat just looked hard at Harry.  
  
Surly if a Phoenix, even a stone, liked and trusted Harry then he was trustworthy.  
  
Then it could just be that Harry is so powerful that he can control the statue, he'd have to ask Cullen that later.  
  
Harry had mean while taken a seat at the table in the meeting room.  
  
Cullen and Mat soon followed suit.  
  
They had meetings daily at a minimum so it was only a matter of time.  
  
"So what's the world like now any way?" Harry asked Mat was the first to answer  
  
"I don't know much about what its like for wizards but I know what its like for us Muggles. We work from five in the morning till eight at night with out a brake. As soon as you can walk you start working until you die, if you're sick, elderly or three years old it doesn't matter, if you cant work then you're the dark guards new toy. My younger brother died that way, he was three years old and he was very sick, we knew if he worked he'd die so we hid him under the straw in our hut. But he was feverish and he had nightmares. He cried out in his sleep and was discovered. My father and elder sister were already dead so my mother couldn't handle losing him as well, she was near by to make suer he wasn't discovered and ran and hugged my brother to her and refused to let go. So they took her to. The dark guard had a meeting that night and forced all of us that lived in that area of huts to watch as they tortured my little brother and mother till they were insane, before killing them. They took their bodies and hung them on poles as a reminder to us Muggles. There bones still hang there, I was five years old when that happened. A week later I lost my baby sister as my mother couldn't feed her any more and death eaters later killed my elder brother when they visited. When I was in Azkaban Malfoy got all the muggles under the age of ten murdered to get me to talk. I didn't know anything that they wanted, if my best friend Markus Weaselly hadn't sacrificed him self for me then they would have kept killing a year older until they were all dead. That is the world that I live in Harry Potter, that is a world were we have no hope. Except now, now we have you"  
  
Mat didn't know what processed him to tell all of that, but he felt desperation to make Harry see.  
  
Then maybe Harry would become passionate about the corse like he was.  
  
Then maybe Harry could defeat Malfoy and make an end to the pain.  
  
Then maybe they could start over, and maybe then they could feel rest and peace.  
  
Harry was shaken awake "there here"  
  
Harry looked up at Cullen's face and nodded "thanks".  
  
From around the corner came Mr Weaselly closely followed by several other important Order members.  
  
They all stoped and stared at the group.  
  
Harry noticed Mat tense under the gaze of the senior Weaselly.  
  
Harry kept his gaze on Mr Weaselly trying to gauge his response.  
  
"I see my assumptions were right about you Cullen. I had hoped my suspicions were wrong, old friend. And you Mat, your betrayal also leaves me saddened. I thought that my son had tort you something of loyalty especially to the family who took you in. to a family who lost a son for you."  
  
"The only person here to betray is you Mark" Cullen said as he stood meet Mr Weaselly eye to eye.  
  
" I have betrayed no one, you were offered the same as every one else. What have we always worked for! Peace and safety for our children to grow up in. our fight has gone on to long. Its time to grant them that even if it does mean doing it side by side with Malfoy. Haven't enough people died."  
  
"You think that that monster will give you peace are you mad old man, your son would be ashamed, he would have died for the corse"  
  
Mat joined Cullen on his feet "but he didn't did he, he died for you, a muggle, this place"  
  
He gestured around him "tort him idealistic ideas about the world and good and evil. But I know differently, you see there is no good or evil there is only power and those who take it, that's what I'm doing Cullen, I'm taking that power, so that I can protect my family. I would have protected you also Mat. and I still will, but you must prove your loyalty to me first. There is one small task I would ask of you," he said  
  
"If you're talking about that box then its to late we've already got it," Mat said staring defiantly at his best friend's father.  
  
A short murmur went up in the growing order members.  
  
Mr Weaselly raised his had to silence them.  
  
"And tell me were is it, tell me Mat and you will be under my protection"  
  
"I don't know we left it back in an old shack, I don't think you'd really want it any more though"  
  
Mr Wasleys lips twitched, his expression talked of hidden worry  
  
"And tell me why is that"  
  
"Its quite simple really, the box no longer has anything of worth in it" Cullen said,  
  
Another murmur rose in the Order members that abruptly ended as Cullen spoke again  
  
"You've opened the box" it was more a statement than a question.  
  
His eyes turned to Harry who only stared back "and tell me, who are you?" he asked voice not quite trembling.  
  
Harry stood and moved forward his had out stretched "Harry Potter" he said.  
  
No hand moved to grab Harry's, all faces especially Mr Weaselly had paled.  
  
"So tell me Harry Potter how old are you?" Mr Weaselly asked  
  
"I don't see how it's relevant but since you asked I'm 15"  
  
Mr Weaselly luffed "tell me Cullen if you've come here to tell me that you are going to defeat the Malfoys, his death eaters and the dark guard with this boy, then I'm afraid you've finally lost it."  
  
"I defeated Voldemort and now I'm going to do the same to the Malfoys" Harry spoke firmly.  
  
"This boy is HARRY POTTER, you know the legend, just as you know the LEGEND of the place that you stand, you know what the legend says Mark. I can still remember when we were children you had a very big interest in the old legends. If my memory serves me right you had a particular interest in the legend of Harry Potter".  
  
Mr Weaselly snorted "yes I remember 'Harry Potter. Boy hero, none in history had welded his power and none will again. 'The boy who lived' saviour of the world, and defeater of Lucious Malfoys Master, Voldemort himself. A lightning scar on his forehead is how he is recognised and is now a universal symbol of hope' yes, we've all herd the LEGEND, but may I remind you that even the legend of Hogwarts has now been twisted and contorted. Now tell me Cullen, can you look at this child and honestly believe that fairy tale, because I don't".  
  
"You may not, but the Malfoys certainly do and you know as well as I that they are not stupid. I have heard that they are getting, very concerned. About a LEGEND no less" Cullen spoke clearly  
  
"I some what dealt your sauce, besides all you are doing is wasting my time. Now I'm going to live up to my end of the deal"  
  
And with that he pushed something on the inside of his cuff.  
  
"You Harry Potter will be coming with me, I am going to hand you over to Malfoy and end this war once and for all"  
  
Harry looked calmly at him "I'm afraid that won't be happening any time soon" just then there was the sound of many footsteps heeding their way.  
  
Mr Weaselly raised his eyebrow "I wouldn't be to sure of that Harry Potter, Cullen I guess were going to see if your boy can handle my men let along and entire army including Malfoy"  
  
A sneer that didn't fit covered his face as fifteen order knights rounded the corner. They quickly surrounded the three who remained calm.  
  
All wands were pointed the three still they remained still.  
  
"Put your hands on your heads" yelled the commander.  
  
The to wizards and muggle just stood calmly not making a move for either there wands or to follow the instructions.  
  
"This is your last chance, put your hands on your heads" he tried again,  
  
There only answer was the stare that Harry sent his way momentarily unnerving the man.  
  
"Subdue" the commander suddenly, yelled and his squadron all began sending curses their way.  
  
The curses flew quickly with in a blink of an eye towards the trio who didn't even flinch.  
  
As the curses approached the wizards stoped seeing no reason to continue.  
  
But with in a meter of hitting the three the curses would seemingly hit an invisible wall and disintegrated before their eyes.  
  
Silence filled the room all faces turned white, and Mr Wasleys eyes flashed with fear and anger.  
  
"Attack" he yelled.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow; Mr Weaselly was acting totally irrationally.  
  
Again curses flu towards them, but this time every wizard fired not just the squadron.  
  
Harry decided it was time to end it.  
  
He raised his hand and his wand instantly appeared in his hand.  
  
He moved it pass all the wizards before flicking it back sending every one other than the three through the air before crashing into the wall, some with a crack.  
  
Every wand flew towards Harry who with a single wave of his hand had coursed every one to disappear.  
  
The Wizards still courteous stood to their feet unsure of their next corse of action.  
  
Harry meanwhile had using his wand tiered up all members of the inner circle of the order and set them down against the wall.  
  
Mr Weaselly sat then defiantly and spat "you don't know what you're up against if you think its just the Malfoys then you have no idea."  
  
His eyes turned to Cullen "did you really think that we didn't realise that you had not just found the box but opened it. The Malfoys have been anticipating Potters arrival and will have no problem in disposing of him. Did you really think if I thought we had a chance that the great Harry Potter could have saved us I would have joined Malfoy, all you are doing is bring all of us down with you"  
  
The squadron still in shock form the confrontation, turned even whiter at finding out there leaders betrayal and many slid to the ground, while others just stood not daring to move.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mat asked taking a step forward.  
  
Mr Weaselly stared at him "you all seem to remember the wonderful and happy legends full of hope, but you forget the ones that speak of the reality of evil. Can you remember exactly what it said about the Dark Wizard that Lucious followed, the one known as 'he who must not be named' because it is said that people even feared his name. It said how he was nearly immortal, now I never understood how any one can be nearly immortal, and assumed that the legend had simply been stretched. It's more true than you know. Lucious's master is now the master of the Malfoys of today, he's back and theirs nothing that any of us can do about it, if you want to live you must join with him"  
  
It was the trio's tern to be shocked.  
  
Harry in particular was struck by the revelation and took a small step back.  
  
Before forcing him self to be in control.  
  
Don't let them see your weakness was his only thought.  
  
"I've defeated Voldemort once and I can do it again" he said with more confidence than he felt. 


	12. The ways of the Grandfather

Chapter 11 The ways of the Grandfather  
"How can you still now risk all of our lives on some irrational hope" Weaselly asked Cullen  
  
"This irrational hope is the only hope we have left and I can't just let go, not now, not when we might finally have a chance" he answered  
  
"Have you even been listening, yes it could have been our victory if it had just been the Malfoys but it isn't now. Now there is nothing that can stop him"  
  
At this Cullen almost looked exasperated "you say that, but you know fully that the very person that defeated him last time is with us now"  
  
"Do you really believe that that boy could ever defeat 'he who must not be named'?"  
  
"You believe all you have herd about Voldemort, so why do you not believe what you have been told about 'the boy who lived'?"  
  
At the mentioning of Voldemorts name Weaselly shivered.  
  
"I never thought id see the day when you stooped so low as to fear a name" Cullen said in Disappointment  
  
" I have learnt more about that boy since I have joined the dark lord. Things that will make you look at him in a completely new light" Weaselly said  
  
"What? If you're talking about him having the dark mark we already know, he showed us," Cullen said  
  
Weaselly looked surprised but quickly regained his composer "did he tell you who his Grandfather is?"  
  
Cullen looked confused "what are you talking about?"  
  
"So he hasn't has he" a smile covered Wasleys face  
  
"Get to the point Mark"  
  
"The point is old friend that 'he who must not be named' is 'the boy who lived' Grandfather"  
  
There was a minute or silence between the two.  
  
"And we both no he has the dark mark. and I'm afraid that by having him here you are only endangering ever one for 'he who must not be named' will do any thing to get his grandson back. Hes obsessed from what I've been told for his grandson and him self to stand side by side and rule the world together."  
  
"Charming" was Cullen's only answer  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The Great Hall was full of Wizards all waiting to be addressed by a boy who was standing before them.  
  
An atmosphere of unease filled the room as they wondered were there leader was or any from the inner circle for that matter.  
  
The boy was wearing a black clock and was very small.  
  
A mope of black hair sat on his head and his piecing green eyes scanned the crowd seeming looking into every mans eyes.  
  
He raised his hand for silence and the murmur that moments ago filled the room silenced.  
  
"The inner circle of the Order has collapsed. It was discovered that they have betrayed us all and had secretly joined the Malfoys"  
  
Angry voices of denial filled the room and Harry had to raise his voice significantly to be heard over the top of it.  
  
"If you want proof then ask some of your own"  
  
The roomed went silence as fifteen wizards took the floor.  
  
"Its true we have all witnessed it, they have all betrayed us please trust this boy as he is who we have been waiting for, for all our lives. I believe you have all heard of the legends of 'the boy who lived' and 'Lucious's Box'. I would like to introduce Harry Potter him self. The box has been found and maybe now we have a chance of saving our lives and our world"  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
A luff in areas from disbelieving wizards.  
  
"Prove it!" some one, yelled  
  
"Yeah prove that this boy is Harry Potter"  
  
A chatter of agreement went up all over the room.  
  
"I was there when Mr Weaselly himself and the inner circle admitted it, they wished to hand him over to the death eaters"  
  
A murmur went up they all knew these wizards for they were the most trusted of the order guard.  
  
But as much as they would love to believe in something so hopeful they weren't going to put all there hope into something when there had been so little for so long.  
  
Harry noticing the disbelief that still filled many a face stepped forward.  
  
"I am Harry Potter, ward of Albus Dumbledor himself, I am here to aid you in your fight and will go as far as it takes until I am either dead or freedom is yours"  
  
And with that Harry turned to Cullen "I would like to introduce the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix Cullen Dumbledor"  
  
There was a respectful clap from a still shocked crowd as Cullen steeped forward.  
  
"I Cullen Dumbledor from this moment on will be taking on the responsibility to lead the Order of the Phoenix in our fight. It is with a sad heart that I take this place with the news of betrayal that has shocked us all today. The men and women that we trusted not just with out lives but with our family's lives have turned. This indeed is a day of great grievance, but out of this tragedy we may finally gain our chance for the freedom and safety that we have longed for since the day we were born. The security that we have only dreamt of and the peace that has given us our determination. We stand here together side by side, and no longer will there seemingly is different entities among the Order. The idea of this inner circle has only ever-coursed division; instead a council will be created with representatives form all squadrons who will be elected by the squadron to attend regular meetings. The elected person will then report back to he or she's own squadron. Although the ultimate decision will be made by myself understand that your thoughts will be heard and taken into consideration. Some of you may be wondering what has become of the original inner circle but I must ask you not to worry about them because they are safe and still within this castle. We won't leave them out to die like they would have done to us. For we are not like they have become. After this meeting each squadron will meet and decide upon a representative who will then return here for further instructions. Thank you for listening I'm sure our futures will be looking a lot more bright very very soon".  
  
And with that Cullen left the stage to applause.  
  
Harry sat in his place in what was once the inner circles meeting room.  
  
Cullen and Mat sat to his right while the newly elected squadron representatives who were currently taking notes on the assignment at hand took up the rest of the seats.  
  
Which was to inform the vast number of smaller Order headquarters around the world of the current situation.  
  
For this messengers would be sent explaining everything.  
  
Squadron 5 would be messengers for this assignment as had been decided only minutes ago.  
  
With the messengers would also be the first orders of the council.  
  
Which among them were orders to requite muggles from near by camps.  
  
Matt was sure that if they could get a resistance among muggles they could also contribute to the war and strengthen relationships between the too different cultures.  
  
Matt had been placed as the representative of muggles in the council and was taking this very seriously as he knew of the desperate needs of them.  
  
It had also been bung up by him that there was Plenty of Hogwarts empty and that some Muggle families could be rescued and brought here.  
  
Unfortunately this motion had been denied because most people felt that they would get in the way and that the order would be more of a help in completely removing the death eaters from power than hiding a few families away.  
  
Matt though furious had decided to leave that plea and focused instead on forming muggle divisions of the Order.  
  
If he could only get his people united then he believed they could over through the few dark guard members which guarded the camps.  
  
For now he would wait.  
  
The orders plans were for a simultaneous uprising, the dark guard would never have enough men to restore order at all camps.  
  
But he also knew it couldn't wait to long for Harry had told them all of Voldemorts wish to completely irradiate muggles from the face of the earth.  
  
The fact that had gained his attention though was that muggle born witches and wizards would be out there and if they could be discovered they would prove to be very helpful in their plight.  
  
"How will we convince the muggles to form an uprise if they believe there is no hope, we all know that at any slight sign of resistance hundreds of muggles are often saluted. They have no hope so why should they seemingly give up there lives for something they cant see helping there people?" One man asked  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
"What if we were to tell them that other camps had succeeded and were now actively fighting against the dark guard and death eaters as free people"  
  
"That might work if they believe it can be done then they'll probably be more than willing to lay down there lives for the cause" Matt said  
  
"I don't agree with deceiving them, but if there is no other way I see no choice we don't have the time to twiddle our thumbs so it will be announced to all the camps of this uprising. If this works this will be a great blow to the Malfoys" Cullen stared around the room, hoping that this would work, if it didn't hundreds of thousands could die.  
Hey thanks to all those who have reviewed. And sorry that this chapter is just all talking, but it is building up to something. Any way thanks again. Hope. 


	13. United or Divided

Chapter 12 United or Divided?  
  
William Matthews was the leader of one of the small out posts left for the order.  
  
He was currently at his desk looking over the last messages he had received and looking for any clue that they might hold to the current situation.  
  
He had lost communication a week ago from the headquarters and had sent several men there to find out what was going on.  
  
But he now feared that they had not reached the Headquarters with all the activity that had been going on over the few weeks he wondered if all was lost.  
  
A man on a Horse was nearing his destination.  
  
He had been none stop riding for days and felt ready for a rest once his message had been delivered.  
  
He reached the side of a cliff and proceeded to where a rock jutted out at a funny angle pointing up.  
  
He pushed it three times quickly, three times slowly then three times quickly again.  
  
Suddenly a crack in the rock face opened up before him.  
  
Inside it was alight with torches burning on the walls.  
  
He made his way in cautiously.  
  
Suddenly a blue light hit him and all was black.  
  
William lowered his head into his hands, it seemed it was now only a matter of time, one thing he knew for sure was that he and his men would fight till there last breath.  
  
"Sir" his musings were interrupted.  
  
He turned and looked at the young man "yes Michael?" he asked  
  
"A man was found entering that we did not know of, we stunned him.... But sir he wears the crest of the Order. We think he may be a messenger"  
  
William turned and looked at the hopeful eyes of his nephew. Immediately he got up and followed him out of the room.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"I must apologise to they way you were received but please understand that we have herd nothing for the last week and have been assuming the worst"  
  
He nodded as he slowly stood to his feet.  
  
"Yes I have much news but first," he said while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a rolled up letter and handed it to William.  
  
William scanned the contents of the letter quietly now and then glancing up at the messenger who only nodded.  
  
By the end William was smiling,  
  
"Then there is still hope! In fact there is more hope now than we have, had in a long time!... and what of these new orders?"  
  
"Ah yes just a moment"  
  
The man reached into a small sack he had with him and pulled out a file.  
  
"That should explain everything. It is very important that these are followed. It would be a huge blow for the Malfoys"  
  
"Alistair" William said loudly  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Please go and get the best food we have, lets have a feast to celebrate the news that I have to shear!"  
  
The messenger enjoyed a bath, and some fresh cloths. He had been treated well and was looking forward to the celebration as his food had ran short and what food he had had gone mouldy.  
  
Slowly he made his way into the hall.  
  
Many large tables were covered in delicious smelling foods.  
  
He was waved over by William and sat down next to him. Slowly the hall filled and introductions started.  
  
"I am Tomas Hollow, second in command here. I have read both the letter and new orders that you have delivered. I am though very sceptical. The war must be fort wizard against wizard what good will it do including muggles in this fight they will only get in the way!"  
  
The messenger looked at him silently for a moment  
  
"Chris Muldo, nice to meet you. And as far as the new orders are concerned I believe that the idea of getting muggles involved is to get them to fight there own fight, that would leave all our men to concentrate more on the Death Eaters. The Dark Guard are lets face it out numbered 100 to 1 in the camps wether any wizard want to believe it is irrelevant but if we can get the muggles united we believe that they can take the camps. It would be a huge blow for the Malfoys and with minimal damage to the Order."  
  
"Although I see your point I question wether this is a wast of time and effort on the Orders behalf. Firstly the worth of the camps to the Malfoys I would have to question. It is true that we need what is produced in the camps, but the muggles could be replaced by a tenth of the number of wizards who could to the job magically so much more efficiently. Secondly I would ask how the camps would actually effect the conflict for us, if any thing it would corse the Death Eaters to go out and kill all the muggles."  
  
"As far as the camps worth to the Malfoys is concerned I feel that you should give them more credit. The job that the muggles do as far as the death eaters are concerned is far below any thing a wizard should have to do. Do degrade a wizard to that level would be almost admitting that they might be possibly on the same level as a muggle. It would also greatly aid us in our fight. The dark guard will all be busy with them, I have no dealt that as you mentioned before Death Eaters would be sent in it leaves them in a more venerable state than we have had to work with in our life times. And probably our greatest chance cupelled by what you have read in the letter it makes one feel that maybe our fight might finally be over."  
  
Tomas seemed deep in thought for a moment  
  
"Yes and what you just said leads me to my second point. All this Harry Potter business! It's a child's story! A legend! I hate to see the order put their hope in a story that is told to children and is so passed down. The story could be totally distorted by now for all we know!"  
  
Chris nodded "I think those very thoughts are in everybody's minds, but I've seen the boy, it seems just like the storeys! When he speaks in even a whisper the hall fell silent. It was as if he ordered a respect from every person"  
  
"Yes but when you want so much to believe in something well."  
  
******************  
  
Harry and Matt looked sat quietly staring at the chess bored in front of them. Matt had taken quickly to the game, offering a challenge to Harry.  
  
"I have told you all about my life, about my family and friends, but you have not spoken a word of yours, I am curious, tell me about them" Matt said  
  
Harry didn't answer for minutes "theirs really nothing to tell"  
  
Matt frowned "I have trusted you with my most hardest experiences, why don't you trust me?"  
  
"I do, its just, not every thing is easy to talk about"  
  
"And what I have told you is! I told you of my mother's torture to death, of the deaths of my brothers and sisters! I have trusted you enough to shear this! I am not asking you to tell me these things, I just want to know why you don't trust me?"  
  
"Mat I do trust you, I just can't tell you, not now"  
  
The conversation was left at that for the time being as neither saw any need to continue it.  
  
*******  
  
"Cullen we have received word back from all the out posts and have all but twos loyalty"  
  
"Good. then it has started?"  
  
"Yes sir muggle camps are being infiltrated all over the world even as we speak"  
  
"Tell me which two have not agreed?"  
  
"Section 26, North America and section 6 England"  
  
"Section 6! But that's London! They are by far the largest and most prepared outpost in all of Europe"  
  
"Their reply arrived only two hours ago sir, I have it if you would like to see it"  
  
"Why was I not told right away?"  
  
"We wanted to await the final reapplies before informing you"  
  
The man said as he handed Cullen the letter.  
  
Dear Cullen Dumbledor  
  
The message I received only a week ago disturbed me greatly. I have always been and will remain a fighter for the light side. However resent events can not allow section 6 to continue to be Order members. We have voted about this with a land slid victory to continue on our way independently.  
  
The corruption that has occurred has lead us to believe that the Order leadership can no longer be trusted. We are loyal followers of the Weaselly's and as a close friend of Mark I can not believe the accusations against him. What has occurred at the headquarters is no less than mutiny and we wish to have no part of it.  
  
As for all this rubbish about 'Harry Potter' we are not pulled in by such lies. As nice as it would sound child's stories are not reality. Our reality is that we must fight till our deaths and watch our families die with us to save some off what is good.  
  
Yours Timothy Crevey  
  
Cullen looked up from the letter and turned to the other man.  
  
"I should have expected this. I hope we will not end up facing one another in battle" 


	14. Misplaced Hate

Chapter 13 Misplaced Hate  
  
Thunder shook the sky and the earth.  
  
Jarred starred around cautiously.  
  
It was a sad site, but it was all he knew. London was built by Wizards and Witches years ago.  
  
But then. they knew it wasn't true. they had found things. things that pointed it to have been a great muggle city.  
  
Most people just brushed it of assuming that muggles had also lived there or served musters there but Jarred had his own ideas.  
  
True it was a huge intertwining jungle of buildings a lot of which were empty.  
  
Most were haunted.  
  
The city seemed so dark, even for the dark times, which were currently upon them.  
  
Jarred was the son of one of the highest members of society.  
  
Polus Wood was his father and the minister for Europe.  
  
Jarred had been brought up from and early age to follow in his father foot steps.  
  
This had been very harsh since Jarred was different from the rest of his family.  
  
With every painful cry from a muggles mouth that brought such pleasure to his father caused him to wince inside.  
  
Something inside him kept nagging at him.  
  
He had tried to ignore it, he loved his father and wanted to make him proud.  
  
But sometimes he found him self lose control.  
  
He had been served by a slave by the name of Shona from when he was a baby and they had secretly formed an attachment.  
  
When he was five however Shona accidentally dropped a brand new expensive plater, which had held a huge roast destined for the mouths of some very important Death Eater officials.  
  
His father had been shaking with rage and in front of his watching gests and family proceeded to put her under the wost pain curses he knew.  
  
Shona told him with her eyes to stay seated and quiet but he couldn't handle just sitting there.  
  
He had put a temporary stop to the toucher when he found him self on his feet yelling "stop!"  
  
There had been complete silence his father had turned to him with a look of angered shock.  
  
"Excuse me" he had whispered in rage  
  
"You're hearting her," he said meekly.  
  
Shona watched him in shock her frightened eyes and tear stained face cut his little heart deep.  
  
She was the closest person to a mother he had ever had since his mother had died not long after his birth.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"She's a person too, just like us, she doesn't deserve it" he had said.  
  
In one swift movement his father had swept down upon him lifted him by his neck and thrown him down to the ground next to Shona.  
  
"Just like you is she?" his voice ridden with anger.  
  
At this point Jarred had been to terrified to answer.  
  
"In that case you will be treated like her and for that out burst you shell be punished!"  
  
And that's when it happened he had never felt such pain in all his life.  
  
His small body had shook and twitched uncontrollably.  
  
But then it stoped he felt something heavy laying on him and was now shaking, he opened his eyes to the face of Shona.  
  
When she stoped shaking he herd his fathers voice through the luffing of the death eaters  
  
"So you are now defying me in the punishment of my own son, filthy muggle. EXTERIOA INTESTINA"  
  
Jarred watched as Shona's pretty face screwed up in agony she held him closely as if afraid of what might happen if she let go.  
  
Suddenly she started heaving she released him and moved to his side.  
  
He watched as she screamed in agony as she heaved her eyes filled with fear.  
  
She seemed to be chocking on something then blood began seeping out her eyes, ears, mouth and nose.  
  
Then a long bloodied snake like thing started coming from her mouth.  
  
Jarred latter learned this had been her intestine's.  
  
It kept coming form her along with the stream of blood.  
  
Her jaw suddenly clicked and her mouth opened wider than was natural as her stomach came from her mouth and rested on the floor in front of her still connected to her mouth by a pipe with hard bits of cartilage there was blood every were.  
  
Then she looked at Jarred with agony on her face and sadness in her eyes and was still.  
  
Jarred stared at her in shock to scared to move  
  
"Shona?" he whispered there was no answer.  
  
Her pale disfigured face once full of love and life was now lifeless.  
  
Every thing else went by in a haze further punishment from his father, being made to carry off her body, being thrown in the cold basement.  
  
After that he had never talked to a slave again.  
  
His father punished him regally for the smallest of things and at the age of 18 he was exactly what his father had wanted him to be.  
  
He treated muggles lower than dirt and tortured them.  
  
Besides as his father had told him it was there fault he didn't have a mother.  
  
She had been murdered by one of them when she was asleep.  
  
Her throat had been slit.  
  
It was offcourse a secret, what shame it would be it the community found out that a Wood had been killed by a muggle!  
  
Then the dreams started coming.  
  
They came once every few weeks at first but soon he was having them every night.  
  
Shona would visit him, he could see him self when he was little sometimes being cared for by her.  
  
In his dreams she seemed so human.  
  
He would luff and giggle like a happy child, he had forgotten those times.  
  
Her face was so young she had to be only his age if not younger when she died.  
  
Then he saw her death.  
  
So painful, and horrible and she had died protecting him.  
  
She had jumped on top of him to stop the curse his father was inflicting on him to take it instead of him.  
  
She had died such a gruesome death because of it.  
  
Guilt started to seep into his heart every time he 'punished' a muggle.  
  
Shore muggles had taken his mother but they had given him one in Shona also.  
  
By measure of his father he didn't think his mother would have very loving either.  
  
He wondered wether Shona had been the only one to truly love him.  
  
Soon he started talking to her in his dreams.  
  
She told him about many things but mostly they agued.  
  
But over time his heart of stone was slowly chipped away.  
  
Now here he stood at the age of 31 a tall strong man with brown hair and eyes wearing the best robes money could buy.  
  
He was on his way home from a meeting with none other than the head of the local Order Headquarters.  
  
There were many headquarters for several reasons, if any one ever spilled were 'the' headquarters was it would temporary off set the enemy, and secondly because all that were equipped enough to be were called this and could be used if the actual headquarters was ever actually destroyed.  
  
He rounded the corner and the large mansion which he resided came into view.  
  
As there were anti aperation wards over the entire of London it made it that much harder to get around unseen and unheard, he had how ever managed for ten years now.  
  
As he slipped through the front doors and up to his room he once again shied in relief.  
  
He would not have to sneak around much longer as his father was very sick and would soon be dead.  
  
When that happened he would take over from his father as the minister for Europe.  
  
The order saw this as a great victory for them.  
  
Having him in power would be a huge advantage.  
  
News of his father's illness would have been news to celebrate as horrible as it sounded, but it wasn't, not after resent events.  
  
He was incredibly angered at the news that had been shared at his meeting.  
  
There had been mutiny with in the Order itself!  
  
And Dumbledor of all people, why there family had been fighting for the light for many years and it was widely believed that there ancestor was the one who trained 'the boy who lived' himself.  
  
Which bring him back to the problem 'the boy who lived' apparently alive today and this time, even the thought was ridicules!  
  
"They play a vital part to this war!, we don't need them against us"  
  
"Yes I know I have herd what you are saying, tell me about Wood then?" Harry asked Dumbledor  
  
"We don't know much except that he is the son of the minister for Europe, a very useful place, if his father was to ever become ill he would be become Minister like his father. We need him for us not against, we must send some one to speak to him, but his division will never have it!"  
  
"Of corse not, they would fight us first.. But we will not meet with him through them." 


End file.
